


[vid]: uyariy nisqayki (listen and I'll tell you)

by eruthros



Category: Frontera Verde | Green Frontier (TV)
Genre: Depictions of Police, Fanvid, Gen, Investigation, Nazi imagery, Subtitles Available, Visions, cop threatens people with guns, i'm really proud of the file cabinet montage, magical jungle, murdered woman, nazis are the bad guys, runasimi, specifically the nazi salute and uniform, subtitles in two languages, women working together across time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: No one hears what I'm sayingSo I say: I will scream
Relationships: Ushe & Helena Poveda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[vid]: uyariy nisqayki (listen and I'll tell you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



Download link: [263 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qtjgpn3716go1qt/frontera_verde_-_uyariy_nisqayki_by_eruthros.mp4/file) or [143 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/78pfzp08r158rlc/frontera_verde_-_uyariy_nisqayki_by_eruthros_%2528smaller%2529.mp4/file)  
Subtitle download links: [Original (Runasimi and Spanish)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tfc0qpadjdaj7ty/frontera_verde_-_uyariy_nisqayki_by_eruthros_%2528original%2529.srt/file) or [English](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iewousiywr8sv2e/frontera_verde_-_uyariy_nisqayki_by_eruthros_%2528English%2529.srt/file)

 **Song:** Tijeras by Renata Flores

Renata Flores wrote this song as a protest against femicides; the lyrics are in Runasimi and Spanish. It's about women speaking up, being resilient, and coming together to work against injustice. You can read more about Renata Flores at [Renata Flores & Her Music Are An Act of Indigenous Resistance](https://www.refinery29.com/en-us/2020/10/10036118/renata-flores-peru-quechuan-music-indigineous-culture). Her first album is coming out soon!

The English translation is by me, via the Spanish translation that is included in this article: [Renata Flores canta contra los feminicidios a ritmo de danza de Tijeras](https://redaccion.lamula.pe/2018/09/10/renata-flores-canta-contra-los-feminicidios-a-ritmo-de-danza-de-tijeras/albertoniquen/) and with the assistance of a Runasimi dictionary when the Spanish was ambiguous.

 **English translation (also available as subtitles):**  
No one sees anything  
I can't speak, I want to speak  
The people are so loud  
No one hears what I'm saying  
So I say: I will scream

Listen and I'll tell you  
Listen and I'll tell you

I see, standing up in the dark  
I see the light, then I listen  
"Follow," it says  
No one sees  
I can't do anything  
I want to speak  
The people are so loud  
No one hears what I'm saying  
So I say: I will scream with all my strength  
What?

No one sees anything  
I can't speak, I want to speak  
The people are so loud  
No one hears what I'm saying  
So I say: I will scream

Maybe I'll scream in a beautiful song  
And then people will listen  
I see with sorrow, so much pain  
Deceitful people  
Don't do good things  
We gave them the power  
Buying flowers?

Listen and I'll tell you  
Listen and I'll tell you

Don't be afraid to speak  
Don't be afraid to speak

See me  
I'm stronger now  
See me  
I'm no longer afraid  
Finally I have hope

Women, let's unite.


End file.
